On ne fête pas tous les jours 16 ans
by namionepiecefr
Summary: Kagura a 16 ans aujourd'hui, cependant il semblerait que tout le monde l'a oublié. Et pire encore, elle doit passer sa journée d'anniversaire avec la pire personne qui soit. Cependant, cela pourrait être une bonne journée finalement.


_C'est donc un one-shot comme pour Katsura/Ikumatsu._

 _Pour ma fiction, j'ai décidé que cela se passe deux ans après, donc Kagura a 16 ans et Okita a 20 ans. Le contexte sera expliqué tout au long de la fiction. Kagura n'a pas de « aru » à la fin de ces phrases, mais elle les utilise encore, c'est juste que le mettre à chaque fois c'est chiant, donc à vous de l'imaginer._

* * *

Kagura se réveilla tranquillement dans sa jolie chambre, et se leva pour déjeuner. En effet, depuis la grande bataille finale, les Yorozuya ainsi que tous leurs alliés : Shinsengumi, Kiheitai, Jouishishi, Kaientai et d'autres, ont été pardonné et sont désormais considérés comme des héros ayant sauvé le Japon. Ils sont devenus amis avec l'empereur Sachigawa qui est désormais au pouvoir, le bakufu étant déchu. De ce fait, ils ont pu agrandir leur agence avec l'aide financière du gouvernement. Du fait de l'agrandissement de l'agence, Kagura a sa propre chambre et Gintoki a engagé et logé Hasegawa.

 _« Aujourd'hui, c'est mon 16ème anniversaire, je me demande ce qu'a prévu Gin-chan pour l'occasion. »_ pensa Kagura.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

-Yo, lui répondit Gintoki.

-Bonjour Kagura-chan, lui dirent Hasegawa et Shinpachi.

-Hoy, vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose ? dit Kagura légèrement outrée.

-Ah oui, aujourd'hui on a encore pas mal de boulot, dit Gintoki.

-Les gars, vous avez vraiment oublié quel jour on est ?

-Le jour du recyclage ? Dit Hasegawa.

-Le jour de ta période du mois ? Dit Gintoki.

-Hoy, Gin-san, ça se demande pas à une fille, ça, dit Shinpachi.

-Tu as raison, Shinpachi, je devrai le faire plus subtil.

-Je suis sûre que vous le faites exprès, crétins ! C'est mon anniversaire !

-Oh, c'est vrai, c'est ton anniversaire, dit Shinpachi, joyeux anniversaire !

-Joyeux anniversaire, cela te fait combien, 14 ans ?

-16 ans, Madao. On est plus dans un manga où on reste au même âge.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était ton anniversaire, c'était pas l'année dernière ?

-Le principe d'un anniversaire, Gin-san, c'est que ça se fête chaque année*, répondit Shinpachi.

-Oh, ça va. Tu vas pas nous faire Raiponce, non, Megane ?!(nda : lunette) dit Gintoki.

-OY.

-Même s'il le voulait, il pourrait pas, il a pas les cheveux assez longs, dit Kagura.

-Je n'ai pas envie de le faire de toute façon.

-Zura pourrait le faire lui, dit Gintoki d'un air penseur, sûrement en train de s'imaginer son ami en Raiponce.

-Pourquoi tu mêles Katsura-san à ça ?!

-Dis Gin-chan, c'est aujourd'hui que Zura s'en va avec Iku-chan, non ? C'est moi qui dois m'occuper de Yuki-chan toute la journée ?

-Ouais.

-J'ai hâte, j'adore les bébés !

-Kagura-chan, c'est un bébé qui vient de naître donc écoute bien les indications de Ikumatsu-san, dit Shinpachi d'un ton presque maternel.

-C'est bon, Shinpachi, je peux m'occuper d'un bébé toute seule une journée.

-Gin-san, est-ce une bonne idée de lui laisser s'occuper d'un bébé seule ? demanda Hasegawa.

-Ah...Hasegawa, me prends tu pour un fou ? Elle ne sera pas vraiment seule. J'ai tout prévu, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de l'aider.

-QUOI ? C'est pas juste Gin-chan ! Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper d'un bébé toute seule. Si c'est comme ça, tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper, c'est à toi que Zura a demandé.

-Zura me l'a mise de force dans les pattes, je m'en occuperai mais en dehors du travail, je ne vais pas perdre de l'argent car ce crétin veut aller en voyage avec sa femme.

-Gin-san, c'est parce qu'ils ont besoin de souffler. Les jeunes parents ont parfois besoin de souffler et d'avoir des petits moments à eux, dit Shinpachi.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent, mais c'est seulement car ils ont envie de s'envoyer en l'air et peut être d'en faire un deuxième.

-GIN-SAN !

-Madao, échangeons, je m'occupe du standard et tu t'occupes de Yuki-chan. Comme t'es mon kôhai(nda : cadet), tu dois écouter mes ordres, cria Kagura à Hasegawa.

-C'est pas parce que j'ai été engagé après toi, que je suis ton kôhai.

-En plus, ça voudrait dire dans ce cas que tu devrais m'écouter, Kagura-chan.

-Megane, ça compte pas, je suis plus forte que toi, donc c'est moi qui te surpasse.

-Je suis plus âgé que toi, donc tu devrais me respecter un peu plus.

-Tu as seulement deux ans de plus que moi, et puis respecter une paire de lunette, c'est stupide.

-JE NE SUIS PAS QU'UNE PAIRE DE LUNETTE!

-Bref, avec qui je dois m'en occuper, Gin-chan ?

-Tu verras. Dépêches-toi de déjeuner et d'aller chercher Yuki. Je vais faire mon job de la journée. Hasegawa, je compte sur toi pour la suite.

-Oui, Gin-san.

-C'est patron pour toi !

-Un patron qui ne me paie même pas ne mérite pas qu'on l'appelle patron.

-Je te loge gratuitement, donc tu n'as pas besoin de salaire.

Et avant que Hasegawa ait pu dire quelque chose, Gintoki était parti.

-Moi aussi, j'y vais. L'un de vous deux devra débarrasser, et Kagura-chan fais attention avec Yuki-chan, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, Katsura-san sera très en colère, dit Shinpachi.

-Zura, même en colère, il ne fait pas peur.

-Je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais réellement vu Katsura-san en colère, Kagura-chan. J'y vais, à toute à l'heure.

Shinpachi s'en alla à son tour.

 _« Pourquoi sont-ils tous les deux si pressés d'aller travailler ? Surtout Gin-chan, c'est pas son genre...Et puis, pourquoi je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de Yuki-chan toute seule ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi je dois aller la chercher ? Ils ne pourraient pas l'amener ?! Je suis vraiment entourée d'abrutis. »_

* * *

Kagura arriva devant le restaurant de Ikumatsu qui a été agrandi aussi, vu qu'il avait été détruit lors de la grande guerre et que par compensation, le gouvernement a aidé à le faire reconstruire, Katsura a aussi utilisé ses économies(oui, il avait des économies personnelles), pour aider à l'agrandir. Du coup ce restaurant est devenu aussi celui de Katsura, surtout qu'il s'est marié avec Ikumatsu, donc c'est devenu encore plus officiel. Comme Katsura est considéré comme un héros par tout Edo, et que Ikumatsu est évidemment la meilleure cuisinière de ramen, leur restaurant a eu un très grand succès. Cependant, c'était encore le matin donc il n'y avait encore personne, mais Kagura passa par la porte arrière utilisée par les employés(les membres de jouishishi), et par les amis.

En la voyant arriver, un membre de jouishishi lui dit :

-Ah, Leader ! Vous êtes là ! Katsura-san et Ikumatsu-san vous attendaient pour partir.

-C'est bon, déjà que je suis gentille de venir la chercher ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui dois venir la chercher. Ils auraient pu l'amener à l'agence !

-Ne sois pas comme ça Leader, c'est plus pratique pour nous, répondit Katsura en descendant les escaliers qui mènent à leur maison, au premier étage.

-D'ailleurs vous autres, que faites vous ici ? Vous devriez aider vos camarades aux cuisines ou alors patrouiller en ville.

-Oui, Katsura-san, désolé !

Les hommes de jouishishi partirent et Ikumatsu descendit après Katsura. Elle portait sa fille et un sac comprenant les affaires de Yuki.

-Coucou Yuki-chan ! Iku-chan! Dit Kagura en souriant.

-Bonjour Kagura-chan, merci de t'occuper de Yuki.

-C'est Gintoki qui devrait s'en occuper normalement, dit Katsura.

-Il a dit qu'il n'allait pas perdre de l'argent juste parce que tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec ta femme.

-Qu'est ce qu'il apprend à sa fille, ce crétin ! Dit Katsura, outré.

Ikumatsu soupira mais sourit étant habituée à la vulgarité de Gintoki et de Kagura.

-Bien, Kagura-chan, je vais te dire tout ce que tu dois faire concernant Yuki, d'accord ? Je suppose que tu t'en occupes que la journée et que Gin-san s'en occupera le soir, c'est ça ?

-Je pense.

Ikumatsu lui donna toutes les recommandations nécessaires pour s'occuper de sa fille, même si de toute façon, elle avait tout écrit sur un carnet. Kagura s'en alla avec Yuki, après des adieux larmoyants des deux parents poules(enfin surtout de Katsura).

* * *

Kagura se promena donc avec Yuki, en poussette. Elle était vraiment mignonne, elle avait les cheveux noirs de Katsura et avait des yeux un peu foncés, la couleur n'étant pas encore totalement définie. Kagura adorait les bébés et n'arrêtait pas de faire des grimaces à Yuki qui rigolait. Kagura finit par s'arrêter dans le parc, elle sortit Yuki pour la porter dans ses bras et joua avec elle. C'est là qu'arriva quelqu'un par derrière.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? La police n'a t-elle jamais rien à faire d'autre que d'embêter une jeune jolie fille comme moi ?

-China, je ne vois aucune jolie fille en toi. Et sache que je suis là pour rendre service.

-QUOI ? C'est à toi que Gin-chan a demandé de m'aider ?

-Oh tu es déçue ?

-Je suis surprise, comme si tu savais t'y faire avec les enfants.

-Je sais mieux m'y faire que toi, China.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

Okita Sougo, habillé dans sa tenue ordinaire(en yûkata), s'assit à côté de Kagura et caressa la tête de la petite Yuki.

-Tu vois, je sais m'y faire.

-C'est pas parce qu'elle ne pleure pas quand tu la touches que tu sais t'y faire. Puis ne la touches pas, tu vas la contaminer avec ton virus de sadique. Elle finira par tourner sadique et Zura en fera une attaque.

-Cela ne me gène pas que ce crétin crève, même si nous ne sommes plus ennemis, il y a tellement de crétins sur terre, qu'un de moins ne serait pas de refus.

-Tu as raison, donc pour le bien de la Terre, crève crétin !

-Tu blesses les sentiments d'un policier.

-Pourquoi Gin-chan a demandé à un crétin comme toi de m'aider ?!

-En fait, il avait demandé à Big Sis de t'aider, mais Kondo-san voulait passer la journée avec elle car il n'avait pas pu la voir depuis longtemps, et que c'est son jour de congé, du coup, il m'a demandé de le faire à sa place.

-Ce gorille...Il pouvait passer la journée avec elle, pendant qu'elle m'aidait. Ou bien, j'aurais pu très bien m'en sortir seule, je sais m'occuper des enfants.

-Si Danna a demandé à quelqu'un de t'aider, c'est qu'à mon avis, tu ne sais pas y faire.

-Non, c'est seulement parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi.

-Moi non plus, je n'aurai pas confiance à une China violente et grossière pour s'occuper d'un bébé si jeune. Tu vas la contaminer et lui donner le virus de la non-féminité.

-C***** ! Je suis devenue très féminine en deux ans.

 _« Pourquoi parmi tous, je dois passer mon anniversaire avec lui ? »_

-Je ne vois aucune féminité en toi.

-Ou bien tu en vois justement, et ça t'agace car je t'attire.

-Ou alors, c'est moi qui t'attire.

-Même pas en rêve !

-Je le comprendrai très bien, beaucoup de filles me trouvent beau.

-Beaucoup de garçons veulent sortir avec moi.

-Ah bon ? J'ai entendu dire que tous les rencards que tu as eus ont mal fini, à mon avis, tu devais les faire fuir.

 _« Comment il sait ça, lui ? »_

-Mes rencards se passaient mal car à chaque fois, il se passait quelque chose d'étrange qui gâchait tout.

-C'est seulement parce que tu es vouée à rester célibataire ou bien qu'il n'y a finalement qu'un seul homme qui pourrait t'accepter réellement.

-Qu'un seul homme ? Donc tu avoues quand même qu'un homme pourrait être attiré par moi ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, cependant même en connaissant très bien tous tes défauts, je suis prêt à avoir une âme assez charitable pour faire de toi mon esclave pour la vie.

-Plutôt mourir.

Yuki se mit à pleurer à ce moment là.

-Yuki-chan, qu'y a t-il ? Dit Kagura en la berçant doucement.

-Je pense qu'elle ne te supporte plus.

-Ferme là, crétin ! Cria Kagura, ce qui fit pleurer encore plus Yuki.

-Aah, si tu cries, elle ne va pas se calmer. Je pense qu'elle a faim.

-Si t'es là pour m'aider, alors rends-toi utile et trouve-moi son biberon dans sa poussette.

Okita, étrangement, ne rajouta rien et fit ce qu'elle demanda.

Mais au lieu de lui donner, il dit :

-Attends-moi quelques minutes, essaie de la calmer, il faut faire chauffer le lait un minimum, elle ne peut pas le boire froid.

Et avant même qu'elle put répondre, il alla à un boutique derrière, demander à faire chauffer le biberon. Il revient cinq minutes après, Yuki était toujours en train de pleurer.

-Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi Danna ne voulait pas te laisser seule avec un bébé ? dit-il en lui donnant le biberon.

-Ferme là, tu veux.

Elle lui donna le biberon, faisant confiance à Okita pour avoir chauffé le lait à la bonne température, même s'il était sadique, il n'était pas au point de faire du mal à un bébé. Okita s'assit à côté d'elle à nouveau et la regarda lui donner le biberon. Quand elle eut fini, elle devait lui faire le rôt mais elle avait frappé un peu fort son dos et la petite se mit à pleurer au mieux de faire son rôt. Okita râla et lui prit la petite des mains.

-Hey, rends la moi.

-Tu lui fais mal, crétine. Laisse moi faire.

Il calma la petite et tapota doucement dans son dos, et elle fit son rôt assez rapidement. Kagura était assez impressioné même si elle ne le montra pas.

-Elle va sûrement vouloir dormir maintenant, dit-il en la plaçant dans la poussette.

-Veux-tu qu'on aille quelque part, China ? Exceptionnellement, je t'invite.

Enfin, c'était pas vraiment exceptionnel, Okita l'avait déjà invité dans des restaurants ou des cafés auparavant. En effet, il avait des sentiments pour sa China, et ce depuis deux ans déjà. Il ne s'est pas déclaré car il voulait qu'elle soit assez âgée pour comprendre ce en quoi ça consiste. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Kagura, il voulait alors en profiter pour se déclarer, c'est pourquoi il s'est proposé auprès de Kondo pour aider Kagura avec Yuki(comme si ça l'intéressait de s'occuper du bébé d'un ex-terroriste). Cependant, il n'avait pas calculé qu'il y aurait justement Yuki, il craint que lors de sa déclaration, elle se mette à pleurer et gâche tout.

 _« Enfin maintenant que je suis là, plus question de reculer. Je dois lui faire comprendre d'un façon ou d'une autre. J'ai jusqu'à la fin de la journée de toute façon.»_

Kagura accepta car elle n'allait jamais refuser des choses gratuites.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux dans un café. Kagura et Okita n'avaient pas parlé pendant le trajet, car s'ils se disputaient, ils pourraient réveiller Yuki. Cependant, tous les deux pensaient à des choses différentes :

 _« Bon, quand on sera au café, comme la petite dort, ce sera sûrement le bon moment pour lui dire ce que je ressens. Tout à l'heure, j'étais déjà en train de le faire mais la petite s'est mise à pleurer en plein milieu...Il faut que je lui dise pendant que la petite dort. Mais comment le faire sans que ça soit trop sentimental... »_ pensa Okita.

 _« Je me demande vraiment pourquoi le sadique m'invite aussi souvent, il a dit tout à l'heure qu'il était prêt à me laisser être son esclave personnelle...S'il est aussi gentil pour m'inviter autant de fois, c'est sûrement car il veut m'avoir comme esclave personnelle. Il veut jouer avec moi comme il a joué avec toutes ces autres filles. Comme si j'allais le laisser faire ! Il veut se lancer un genre de défi en pensant qu'il peut avoir même une fille comme moi, mais je ne vais pas le laisser faire ! »_ pensa Kagura.

Arrivés au café, Kagura commanda comme d'habitude plusieurs choses, et Okita commanda un simple pudding en forme de poussin**. Okita décida d'entamer la conversation avec une vanne :

-Je me demande comment tu fais pour manger tout cela ? Tu as un trou dans l'estomac ou quoi ?

-C'est une caractéristique des yato.

-C'est aussi une caractéristique des yato de manger aussi grossièrement que toi ?

-Si ma façon de manger te dérange tant que ça, pourquoi m'invite tu autant dans des cafés, ces dernières années ?

-Car malgré tes défauts, je te trouve intéressante.

 _« J'en étais sûre, il a envie de se lancer un nouveau défi en essayant d'avoir une fille difficile comme moi. »_

-Serais-tu tombé amoureux de moi, Sadique ?

-Non, mais j'ai de la pitié pour toi car aucun de tes rencards n'ont marché.

 _« Ah, c'était le moment de lui dire...mais si je lui avais dit oui, ça aurait été trop direct. Bon, j'aurai d'autres occasions. »_

-Comment tu sais ça d'abord ?

 _« Car c'est moi qui les sabote. »_ pensa Okita avec un petit sourire sadique. Au lieu de dire ça, il répondit :

-J'en ai entendu parler.

 _« C'était quoi ce sourire à l'instant ? Je reconnais ce sourire de sadique, il cache quelque chose, c'est sûre qu'il doit être en train de bien s'amuser. Bon, jouons aussi alors. »_ pensa Kagura.

-Entendu parlé...De toute façon, tous ces gars ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment. Finalement, j'en reviens toujours à toi.

Okita était choqué, c'était lui qui essayait de faire une déclaration, et c'est elle qui venait de lui en faire une.

-Alors tu voudrais devenir une de mes esclaves personnelles ?

-Je ne pense pas non, répondit une voix masculine.

Okita se retourna et vit Kamui avec son habituel sourire.

 _« Oh non, pas lui... »_ pensa Okita.

-Nii-chan, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Tu as des rendez-vous avec des sadiques maintenant, petite sœur ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais un siscon, dit Okita avec un sourire sadique.

-Je ne suis pas un siscon, mais je ne peux pas laisser ma sœur entre les mains d'un sadique et un humain, en plus.

-Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller, surtout avec lui. Et que fais tu ici ?

-J'étais venu m'acheter des gâteaux, et je vous ai vus arriver avec cette poussette. J'ai trouvé ça louche, donc j'ai espionné un peu.

-Espionné ? Bakanii-chan, de quoi tu te mêles ? Ce n'est même pas un rencard, je dois juste me le coltiner toute la journée car Gin-chan veut qu'il m'aide à garder Yuki.

-Yuki ?

-La fille de Katsura Kotarou, répondit Okita.

-Un policier qui garde l'enfant d'un ex-terroriste, c'est plutôt amusant. Je vais rester avec vous, justement, je m'ennuyais.

-Je dois déjà me coltiner un sadique, j'ai pas envie de t'avoir aussi dans mes pattes.

-Capitaine, on a d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui, dit Abuto qui venait d'apparaître en voyant que son capitaine mettait un peu trop de temps pour acheter des gâteaux.

-J'ai envie de rester ici.

-On doit aller voir Takasugi, tu te rappelles au sujet de l'affaire de l'autre fois.

-Ah, j'ai pas envie !

-Onii-sama, vous devriez aller. Takasugi n'est pas quelqu'un à qui on pose un lapin, je pense, dit Okita avec son habituel sourire.

-Qui est ce que tu appelle Onii-sama ? Si tu veux vraiment épouser ma sœur, il faudra d'abord me battre. Et même si t'es fort, tu n'en seras sûrement pas capable, dit Kamui en souriant.

-Capitaine, nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps pour vos caprices. Allons y !

-Oui, pars Bakanii-san !

Et bien sûr, avec tout ce remue-ménage, Yuki se réveilla.

-Yuki-chan ! Voilà, à cause de tes bêtises, elle est réveillée.

Kagura essaya de calmer l'enfant et Abuto regarda son capitaine d'un air désespéré. Okita quand à lui, regarda Kagura calmer l'enfant, étrangement, il venait à penser que ce serait bien s'ils venaient à avoir des enfants ensemble. Bien sûr pas tout de suite...puis il faudrait déjà qu'ils arrivent au mariage, et il n'était même pas sûr d'arriver au couple.

Kamui savait depuis un moment que Okita était amoureux de sa sœur, et que c'était réciproque. Il n'était pas vraiment contre, en fait, ils pourraient faire de beaux et forts enfants ensemble, vu la force du policier et de sa sœur, mais il avait envie de les taquiner et de jouer avec eux. En voyant le regard de Okita sur sa sœur, il sourit et dit à Abuto :

-Bon, tu as raison, allons-y. Avant que l'autre nous engueule.

Et discrètement, il ajouta à Okita en partant :

-Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu sors avec elle, cependant, si un jour, tu veux que ce soit plus sérieux entre vous, il faudra passer le test familial. C'est une coutume yato.

Okita était choqué, il avait le feu vert du grand frère. Quand il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Kagura, c'était lors de la bataille finale et il n'avait pas pensé à la « famille » de celle ci. C'est plusieurs mois plus tard qu'il a commencé à penser au problème de sa « famille », cependant, il s'en fichait. Il s'est déjà battu contre Kamui et même Danna, le seul qui reste un problème serait Umibouzu mais ce sera amusant de le combattre. Ce ne sera jamais pire que se battre contre Utsuro.

Cependant, même s'il s'en fichait, savoir que le grand frère approuve, c'est déjà une bonne chose.

-Ah, et bon anniversaire petite sœur, cria Kamui à la sortie du café.

 _« Cet imbécile de grand frère, il a tout cassé. Non seulement, il a réveillé Yuki mais en plus de cela, j'étais en train de m'amuser avec le sadique. Bon, on peut toujours continuer maintenant. »_

-Mon frère est un idiot, pas vrai ?

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vraiment eu de chance avec ta famille, China. On comprend pourquoi tu es aussi grossière et si non-féminine.

-Mais tu veux quand même que je sois ton esclave personnelle, donc c'est que tu dois quand même aimer quelque chose en moi, non ?

Alors que Okita s'apprêtait à répondre, Yuki se mit à pleurer. Ils décidèrent de quitter le café car ça dérangeait les gens. Okita essayait de calmer Yuki, mais en vain.

 _« Bon sang, elle ne se calme pas. Comment je vais faire ma déclaration, si elle pleure comme ça. »_

Kagura faisait des grimaces pour la faire rire mais en vain aussi.

* * *

Dans une salle de fête, plusieurs personnes étaient occupées à préparer une fête. On pouvait y voir des membres du shinsengumi, des jouishishi dont un canard alien, un gorille mâle et une gorille femelle, un permanenté, des lunettes ainsi que d'autres personnes qui aimaient la petite Kagura. En fait, Gintoki n'avait pas oublié l'anniversaire de Kagura, les autres non plus, ils voulaient juste lui faire une surprise pour son seizième anniversaire. Le plan était simple: pour que Kagura soit occupée toute la journée mais qu'elle passe tout de même une bonne journée, Gintoki demanda à Katsura de laisser Kagura s'occuper de sa fille, et qu'en bonus, il garderait sa fille pendant une semaine pour que Katsura et sa femme puissent souffler un peu. Katsura accepta mais à la condition qu'elle ne soit pas seule pour s'occuper de sa fille. En effet, Katsura doutait que Kagura soit assez responsable pour savoir s'occuper d'un nourrisson toute seule. Gintoki aussi en doutait, de plus, il fallait que quelqu'un reste avec elle, pour être sûr qu'elle ne les surprend pas en train de préparer sa surprise. Du coup, il avait demandé à Otae de rester avec elle. Mais évidemment, il fallait que quelque chose n'aille pas. Déjà, rien n'était prêt, personne n'avait acheté de cadeaux, ni même la nourriture, ni même les décorations. Enfin, il avait commandé pour la nourriture mais il a fallu que lors d'un combat contre des rebelles, ils détruisent le stock de nourriture du-dit restaurant. Mais ce qui dérangea le plus Gintoki, c'est que Otae soit là et surtout, de la personne qui la remplaçait auprès de Kagura.

-Pourquoi il a fallu que tu laisses Soichiro-kun avec Kagura ?

-Mais c'est Okita-san qui s'est proposé comme je te l'ai dit. Ils sont meilleurs amis, elle passera une bonne journée à sa compagnie, répondit Otae.

-Meilleurs amis ? Nous n'avons pas la même définition de l'amitié. Ils sont rivaux, ils vont encore se disputer, et dans ce cas là, Yuki pourrait être blessée.

-Ce qui te dérange, c'est que tu sais que Okita-san et Kagura s'aiment et que Okita-san pourrait très bien se déclarer aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?

-Je suis certain que tu as fais exprès de le laisser aller à ta place, en espérant qu'il se déclare. Kagura a 16 ans aujourd'hui, mais elle reste trop jeune pour sortir sérieusement avec un garçon majeur qui plus est.

-Gintoki, tu avais le même âge qu'elle quand tu as eu ta première petite amie, dit Katsura qui venait d'arriver. Il continua :

-Quel est le problème, d'ailleurs ? Qui doit se déclarer à leader ?

-Okita-san, répondit Shinpachi.

-Ah, ce serait bien. Cela fait un moment que ça traîne entre eux, il est temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble.

-Tu vois, même Katsura-san est d'accord avec ça, dit Otae.

-Zura, imagine quand ta fille aura 16 ans, tu voudrais qu'elle sorte avec un sadique comme Souichiro-kun ?

-Évidemment que non, mais c'est différent ! Leader n'est pas une fille fragile comme ma petite Yuki.

-Katsura-san, elle est fragile seulement parce qu'elle est un bébé quand elle sera plus grande...

-Shinpachi-kun, ne dis rien de plus! Ma fille deviendra une adulte douce, sage et intelligente comme sa mère, elle ne sera sûrement pas comme leader ! Leader est d'ailleurs elle même sadique, du coup, ce sera un couple plutôt équitable.

-Ils ont 4 ans d'écart aussi, dit Gintoki.

-Et alors, moi et Kondo-san, on a 10 ans d'écart, dit Otae.

-C'est différent, vous vous êtes mis ensemble quand toi tu étais déjà adulte. Puis d'âge mental, tu fais plus âgée. Kagura est encore naïve et enfantine, elle n'a que 16 ans.

-Techniquement, je n'étais pas vraiment adulte encore car on est majeur à 20 ans.

-Pourquoi tu chipotes sur les détails ? dit Gintoki.

-Allez, allez, Yorozuya-san, on doit préparer la fête pour Kagura et Sougo s'occupera bien d'elle.

-Évidemment que tu es du côté de ton petit protégé, le gorille.

-Sougo est évidemment sadique, mais il a beaucoup de gentillesse en lui. Il est amoureux de Kagura depuis deux ans déjà, il attend patiemment qu'elle soit assez âgée pour comprendre ce qu'est l'amour et pour se déclarer.

-Mais...

Gintoki fût coupé par l'arrivée de Kamui :

-Bonjour, on m'a dit qu'il y avait une fête pour ma sœur ici. J'avais acheté des gâteaux car j'ai entendu dire que vous avez eu des problèmes au niveau de l'organisation, mais j'ai tout mangé sur le chemin.

-C'est donc inutile de le dire, dit Hijikata.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai vu ma chère petite sœur avec le jeune policier, et ta fille aussi, Katsura, dit Kamui sans prendre en compte ce que vient de dire Hijikata.

-Yuki va bien ?

-Quand je partais, elle était en train de pleurer.

-Quoi ? Ma petite Yuki pleure ? Il faut que j'aille...

Il se fit frapper par Gintoki juste à côté :

-Calme toi, papa poule. Mais plus important, comment ça se passait entre eux ?

-Ils avaient une conversation intéressante. Il disait vouloir faire d'elle son esclave personnelle pour la vie et on dirait que ma petite sœur était prête à accepter, mais je suis intervenu.

-On ne peut pas les laisser ! Pourquoi les as tu laissés seuls ?

-Je l'aime bien, tant qu'il veut seulement sortir avec elle, s'il veut l'épouser, là j'interviendrai.

-Ce n'est pas bon, ça...Zura, ta fille est en danger avec ces deux monstres. Il vaut mieux que quelqu'un aille les surveiller, je me dévoue pour toi, comme je suis ton meilleur ami.

-Je suis ton meilleur ami que quand cela t'arrange. Je vais aller les surveiller pour m'assurer la sécurité de ma fille. Je sais très bien que tu utilises cette excuse seulement pour empêcher Okita-san et leader de se mettre ensemble.

-Il faut bien que je m'assure qu'il va pas trop loin. En tant que parent adoptif, c'est mon devoir.

Sur ce, il commença à partir et les autres intervinrent :

-Gin-san soit raisonnable, on doit s'occuper de la fête, dit Shinpachi.

-Je vous laisse faire l'organisation.

D'autres lui exprimèrent le fait qu'ils devraient les laisser tranquilles. Puis Kondo coupa tout le monde en disant :

-Très bien. Je viens avec toi, j'ai aussi envie de voir mon petit Sougo devenir vraiment un homme. Toshi, je te laisse l'organisation. Otae-san, tu peux aussi t'occuper de l'organisation ? Je ferai en sorte que yorozuya ne s'en mêle pas, on va juste espionner.

-Oy, pourquoi je dois organiser la fête de cette gamine ? râla Hijikata.

-Tu ne pourras pas à toi tout seul tenir Gintoki s'il a envie d'intervenir, je viens aussi, dit Katsura.

-Oy ! Je vous ai rien demandé.

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Dit Katsura.

Gintoki se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal, il pourra tout de même intervenir même avec ces deux idiots.

* * *

Du côté du couple, la petite s'était calmée. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues puis Okita se dit qu'il devait se lancer, c'était difficile pour lui après tout, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux avant, et il n'est pas du genre à dire ses sentiments. Il avait jusqu'à 16h pour se déclarer. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait tout simplement se lancer, il avait peur. Oui, Okita Sougo, le roi des sadiques, avait peur de dire ses sentiments.

 _« C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, rien ne dit que c'est réciproque. Je pense qu'elle m'aime, mais peut être que je me trompe. Peut être qu'elle m'aime seulement comme un ami...Tout à l'heure, elle a dit qu'elle en revenait toujours à moi, je me demande si elle plaisantait ou pas. Et puis, s'il faut, elle ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour. Ah, je sais, avant de me déclarer, je vais m'assurer qu'elle s'y connaît. »_

-China, je peux te poser une question plutôt personnelle ?

-Tu peux la poser, mais je ne sais pas si j'y répondrai.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est l'amour ?

-Bien sûr que je sais, idiot. Par contre, toi, je n'en suis pas si sûre.

-Quand je parle de l'amour, je parle de quand on tombe amoureux. Tu es déjà tombé amoureuse ?

-Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure non ? Aucun de ces gars ne m'intéressait réellement. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse, encore. Mais une fois, j'ai ressenti ce sentiment.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, je ne peux pas vraiment en parlé car cela spoilerait les lecteurs, mais j'ai en gros inhumé une sorte de drogue qui fait tomber amoureux et j'ai donc ressenti ce sentiment pour la première personne que j'ai vue à ce moment là, c'est à dire ******. Mais Gin-chan dit que ce n'était pas réellement le sentiment d'amour, c'était un sentiment d'amour exagéré.

-Je vois...

 _« J'aurai un compte à régler avec ce ******, quand je le verrai. »_

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Serais-tu amoureux par hasard ?

-En fait, c'est le cas.

 _« Hein, c'est vrai ? Il est amoureux ? Est-ce que ce serait la raison de pourquoi il est si gentil ces deniers temps ? Attends, même s'il était amoureux, il ne serait gentil qu'avec la fille qu'il aime, pas avec moi. Donc ça veut dire qu'il serait amoureux de moi ? Impossible ! Il faut que j'en sache plus. Ou bien, il ment et veut juste s'amuser. Bon, je vais rester dans son jeu et m'amuser aussi. »_

-Vraiment ? Le sadique est tombé amoureux ? Tu t'es pas encore déclaré, en fait, tu es timide c'est ça, dit Kagura d'un air moqueur.

-Elle est une fille compliquée. Déjà, elle est sadique aussi, donc ça aide pas. Elle est plus jeune que moi aussi et très stupide, donc si je me déclare à elle, elle va sûrement se moquer de moi.

-Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille, mais on s'entendrait bien.

 _« J'ai eu une merveilleuse idée, lui faire une déclaration en douce en disant que je parle d'une autre. Si elle ne comprend pas que je parle d'elle, elle pensera que je parle d'une autre et pourrait être jalouse. »_

 _« Pourquoi je me sens énervée d'un coup ? Cette fille, je me demande qui c'est, tout de même. Mais on se ressemble assez, d'après sa description. »_

Ils allaient continuer la discussion, mais la couche de Yuki devait être changée. C'est à ce moment là qu'arrivèrent les trois espions.

-Ah, on dirait qu'il ne s'est pas encore déclaré, dit Gintoki en chuchotant.

-Et Yuki semble aller bien aussi, dit Katsura.

-Zura, tu es venu seulement pour Yuki, hein ?

-La vie privée de Okita-kun et Leader ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça.

-En tout cas, ils ont l'air de passer un bon moment, dit Kondo.

Puis ils virent la couche pleine de ***** finir sur la figure de Okita.

-JE VAIS TE TUER !

Il prit la couche et poursuivit Kagura qui avait compris ce qu'avait en tête Okita. Il finit par la rattraper et elle se retrouva avec de la ***** sur elle. Pendant ce temps, Yuki pleurait car ils l'ont laissé seule avec les fesses à l'air même pas nettoyée. Et les trois adultes étaient sidérés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, et ne savaient pas comment réagir. Les deux se battaient, couverts de *****, mais ils souriaient.

 _« Finalement, c'est comme ça qu'on communique le mieux. »_ pensèrent les deux en même temps.

Heureusement, ils étaient juste à côté d'un cours d'eau, du coup, une fois calmés, ils allèrent près du cours d'eau pour se nettoyer tout en continuant de se disputer.

-C'est mon anniversaire, tu sais. Tu aurais pu m'épargner, ça. Regarde mes beaux cheveux.

-C'est toi qui as commencé. J'avais rien demandé. Et puis tes cheveux étaient déjà laids de base.

Pendant que les deux se battaient et puis se lavaient, Katsura eût le temps de venir s'occuper de sa fille rapidement et discrètement. Cependant, une fois lavés, les deux se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient complètement oublié Yuki. Ils étaient étonnés de voir qu'elle était calme et que sa couche était changée.

-Je ne sais pas qui l'a changé, mais heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas kidnappé, dit Kagura.

-S'il l'avait kidnappé, ça aurait été de ta faute.

-Je t'ai lancé cette couche car tu m'as insulté.

-Je ne t'ai pas insulté, j'ai constaté, c'est tout. Changer une couche est le seul boulot que tu sais faire vraiment, c'est un fait.

-Continue à me chercher, et j'irai dire à cette fille que tu l'aimes.

-Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est.

-Je le saurai...Ce ne serait pas Nobume, par hasard ?

-Cette fille ? Hahaha, non ! Nobume est quand même intelligente, pas comme celle que j'aime.

-Franchement à t'entendre, on dirait que tu parles de moi.

-Donc, tu sais que tu es stupide ?

-Non, mais tu dis toujours que je suis stupide. Est ce que cette fille que tu aimes est plus stupide que moi, selon toi ?

-Je dirai, autant stupide que toi.

Okita s'écarta vivement car un arbre allait lui tomber dessus. Kagura avait eu le même réflexe en prenant dans ses bras la poussette de la petite.

-Gintoki, mais t'es fou ! cria Katsura en chuchotant, vu que si Kagura n'avait pas eu de bon réflexe, Yuki aurait été blessée.

-Quand est ce qu'il a eu le temps de faire ça, alors qu'on est juste à côté, chuchota Kondo.

-Comme si j'allais les laisser continuer.

-Gin-chan ?

 _« M****, elle m'a vu »._

-Ah, Kagura. Je faisais mon boulot, tu sais, on m'a demandé de couper cet arbre et d'autres dans le parc, car ils gênaient à la vue, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Danna, vous êtes bûcheron désormais ?

-Je suis homme à tout faire, donc je peux aussi être bûcheron. Et si je peux couper un arbre, je peux aussi couper un humain qui s'approcherait trop d'une innocente fille, dit Gintoki avec menace.

-Gin-chan ? Que racontes-tu ?

-Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre Kagura. J'ai fini mon boulot, donc je vais rester avec Kagura maintenant. Tu peux y aller Okita-san.

-Aah, on a carrément pas pu l'empêcher de les déranger, dit Kondo en chuchotant.

-Bon, au moins, ma petite Yuki pourra me revenir saine et sauve, répondit Katsura en chuchotant.

-Vraiment ? Merci Gin-chan, c'est fatiguant de s'occuper d'un bébé et d'un sadique, tu sais, dit Kagura.

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi Okita-san, ton travail se finit ici.

 _« Danna...que faire...Bon je tente le tout pour le tout »_

-Vous avez raison Danna, je vais y aller. Après ça !

Okita attaqua Gintoki et l'envoyer valser assez loin.

-China, la fille dont je parlais tout à l'heure, c'est une stupide yato qui fête 16 ans aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre de suite, réfléchis-y.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla à toute vitesse. Gintoki arriva juste à ce moment là, et Kagura était figée.

 _« C'est moi qu'il aime ? Non, c'est impossible ! A tous les coups, c'est un piège. »_

Elle sortit rapidement de ses pensées quand Gintoki lui dit :

-Ne te fais pas avoir par lui, tu sais qu'il veut seulement s'amuser avec toi.

-Je le sais, Gin-chan. Bon allons-y, vu que c'est mon anniversaire, tu dois faire tout ce que je veux.

Gintoki râla mais se dit qu'il valait mieux souffrir et faire tout ce qu'elle veut mais rester avec elle, plutôt que de la laisser se mettre en couple avec le sadique. En vrai, il n'avait rien contre Okita, il l'aimait bien même. Cependant, c'est trop tôt pour lui de voir sa petite fille devenir une grande. Et puis surtout, hors de question qu'elle se trouve un petit copain avant qu'il se trouve une femme. Les deux autres qui étaient restés cachés décidèrent de repartir aider à la fête après avoir félicité Okita, indirectement car ils n'ont pas pu lui parler, pour cet acte de pure bravoure. Kondo en pleurait même, tellement fier de son petit. Quant à Okita, il se rendit lui aussi à la salle de fête.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème, et c'était l'heure d'amener Kagura à sa fête surprise. Devant la porte de la salle de fête, Gintoki stressait un peu car il avait peur que rien ne soit prêt.

-Gin-chan, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Au lieu de poser une question stupide, ouvre la porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte et ….

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KAGURA !

Tous lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire et il y avait presque toutes les personnes qu'elle appréciait. Elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait une banderole où était écrit en gros : « Joyeux anniversaire leader ! » sûrement fait par les jouishishi. Elle était étonnée de voir Katsura et Ikumatsu, et regarda Gintoki avec un air suspicieux :

-Gin-chan, tu avais tout organisé pour me faire une fête surprise ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...dit-il avec un petit sourire en se grattant la tête.

Kagura enlaça son père adoptif, et elle alla vers les autres en les remerciant. La fête était plutôt réussie. Il y avait de la nourriture, assez pour empêcher Kamui de vouloir se battre ce qui est un exploit, et Kagura était contente de ses cadeaux.

Bien sûr, tout le monde ne lui avait pas offert des cadeaux mais elle avait eu une belle panoplie d'habits venant des filles(Otae, Kyûbei, Sa-chan, Tsukuyo et Hinowa), elle avait reçu le dernier parapluie à la mode de la part de Shinpachi, Gintoki ne lui a rien offert prétextant que vu qu'il avait organisé cette fête, c'était largement suffisant comme cadeau. Les membres du Shinsengumi lui ont offert un cadeau commun qui était un portable incassable et les Jouishishi de même lui ont offert un cadeau en commun qui était une moto avec un casque. Et oui, Kagura avait 16 ans mais elle n'avait pas encore eu de portable(ou plutôt, elle les a tous cassés), et c'est qu'à partir de 16 ans qu'on peut piloter une moto légalement. Hijikata lui avait offert un ticket pour avoir pendant trois mois du sukunbu illimité(il voulait lui offrir quelque chose avec de la mayonnaise mais se rappelant de sa réaction l'année dernière, il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux lui donner quelque chose qu'elle aime réellement) et Kondo lui offrit une boîte d'accessoires à cheveux chinois. Katsura et Ikumatsu lui offrirent un livre, mais un livre audio, sur le conte de la princesse Kaguya.***

Puis la princesse Soyo lui offrit un collier que Kagura avait vu chez la princesse et qu'elle avait dit vouloir. Pas la peine de précisé que c'était un collier inestimable.

* * *

Okita était resté en retrait pendant la fête, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Cependant, durant la fête, il prit Kagura par le bras et l'amena dehors. Kagura bien sûr protesta mais au fond, elle avait envie de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait et surtout s'il était vraiment sérieux par rapport à tout à l'heure.

 _« C'est impossible qu'il soit sérieux. Je dois vraiment être devenue folle, on dirait que j'espère que ce soit vrai. »_

-China, tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit tout-à-l'heure ?

-Je savais que t'étais sadique, mais désolée, je ne veux pas être un de tes jouets. Comme maintenant, j'ai de jolies formes, tu as envie de m'avoir sur ton tableau de chasse, mais cela n'arrivera pas.

Okita la bloqua contre le mur du bâtiment et lui demanda :

-Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, China ?

-Je...ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas avec ta force herculéenne ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se sentit toute troublée :

 _« Pourquoi je ne le repousse pas ? Pourquoi j'espère qu'il m'aime réellement ? C'est impossible, il a déjà 20 ans, il a beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine. Pourquoi il s'intéresserait à une gamine ? Pourquoi il s'intéresserait à sa rivale ? »_

-Pourquoi tu pleures, China ?

Kagura était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne sentit même pas les larmes coulées sur les joues et qu'elle n'avait même pas vu Okita s'éloigner d'elle en la voyant aussi déboussolée.

-China, tiens.

Il lui donna un ticket pour un parc d'attractions, mais c'était un ticket pour deux.

-Est-ce que tu me demandes d'aller en rendez-vous avec toi ?

-Vu que tous ceux que tu as eu jusqu'à maintenant ont foiré, je peux comprendre que tu n'aies plus envie d'aller en rendez-vous, mais cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas foiré.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

-China...Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? dit-il d'un air exaspéré.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est moi qui faisais foirer tous tes rendez-vous.

-Attends, quoi ? Espèce de...*******

Elle le frappa et une bataille commença entre les deux, et pendant la bataille Okita demanda :

-Alors, c'est oui ?

-Plutôt crever.

-China, tu es amoureuse de moi, avoue le.

-Je le suis encore moins maintenant que je sais que tu as fais foirer tous mes rendez-vous.

-Simplement car je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi.

-Je ne suis à personne.

-Oui, tu es à moi. Ton cœur est à moi et ton corps le sera quand tu seras plus âgée.

Cela calma Kagura car elle se rendit compte que s'il était vraiment sérieux, il ne lui demandait pas des choses en rapport avec le s****.

-Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec les sentiments d'une fille.

-Je ne joue pas. Je suis sérieux China.

-Mais nous sommes tous les deux sadiques et rivaux.

-Et c'est pourquoi nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Deux ans, China, cela fait deux ans que j'attends que tu sois assez âgée pour te le dire.

-Je ne serai pas ton esclave.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux de toi, en fait. Si je voulais une esclave, j'aurais pu avoir n'importe quelle fille, mais c'est toi que je veux car j'aime nos duels et car tu me comprends.

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

Okita l'embrassa. Kagura au début protesta mais finalement, l'embrassa en retour. C'était son premier baiser. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, Okita lui sourit pas de sa façon sadique mais un vrai sourire sincère, et Kagura ne douta plus car au fond, elle a toujours su que Okita Sougo était amoureux d'elle, et qu'elle était en retour, amoureuse de lui. Elle ne voulait juste pas y croire et l'avouer.

-Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, dit-elle doucement.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, on verra bien, nous allons commencer doucement et ce sera sûrement amusant, dit-il.

-Oui, sûrement. Par contre, pas de s*** avant que je sois prête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te l'ai dit non ? J'ai aujourd'hui ton cœur, et dans quelques années, ton corps. Pour l'instant, allons déjà à ce premier rendez-vous. Cela restera une relation purement platonique.

-Gin-chan, va faire une crise que j'ai trouvé un petit copain avant qu'il se trouve une femme.

Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Quelques disputes éclatèrent, après tout, aucun des deux ne changeait mais maintenant en plus de leurs disputes, il y aura parfois des baisers échangés.

Pendant ce temps, la fête était à son apogée et Gintoki, qui pensait avoir réussi à les tenir éloigné l'un de l'autre, fini saoul sans se rendre compte de la « disparition » du couple. Il fut surpris le week-end d'après quand Kagura lui annonça qu'elle allait dans un parc d'attractions avec son petit-copain pour leur premier rendez-vous.

* * *

 _*C'est une réplique qu'on voit dans Raiponce, je la trouve trop excellente._

 _**Cela vient d'une expérience personnelle, vivant au Japon, j'ai mangé un pudding en forme de poussin nommé Pyorin. Mais il était tellement mignon, c'était vraiment difficile de le manger sans avoir un peu de regret. Je vois bien Okita manger ce genre chose avec son sadisme. Tapez Pyorin sur google image, vous verrez, c'est trop mignon._

 _***Kagura est inspirée du conte de la princesse Kaguya(ou le conte du coupeur de bambou)._

 _Je suis désolée de la scène de la couche, je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'humour, mais c'est digne de l'humour de Gintama._ _ _Si vous avez des conseils à me donner sur la mise en page par exemple, car je ne sais jamais quoi mettre comme mise en page. Ce serait gentil aussi de mettre des commentaires et me dire votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer.__


End file.
